


Chuck vs The Closet

by cartoonjunkie



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, House Cleaning, M/M, Male Friendship, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonjunkie/pseuds/cartoonjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan is asked to help Chuck clean out his closet, and accidentaly finds a secret from Chucks past...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck vs The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place somewhere between 'Chuck vs The Truth' and 'Chuck vs The Hard Salami' of season one

“Hey, thanks again for helping me clean out my closet.” Chuck said as he threw more clothes onto the bed.

“No problem man. I mean you’ve done plenty enough for me as it is, I figured it’s about time I returned the favor. Plus you got some pretty sweet stuff here dude.” Morgan couldn’t help rummage through some of the boxes he was helping pull down off the shelf to see what he could find, as he opened yet another box without Chucks consent it was to Morgan’s surprise when he found... “A Super Nintendo! Aw man, I had some good times with this old baby back when I had one. Do you know if it still works?”

“I don’t know buddy, and could you please stop looking through my stuff, some of this is personal alright, I don’t want you to go snooping into something you shouldn’t.” Chuck said as he made his way toward the door to thow out some trash.

“Yeah sure.” Morgan mumbled, barely listening as he continued to examine the dusty Nintendo. Chuck simply rolled his eyes as he walked into the kitchen.

Finally setting down the dusty old consol, Morgan resumed what he was supposed to be doing. He gazed up at the few remaining boxes, just waiting to be opened, er… pulled down. Standing on the stepstool he moved a few boxes around when from the back of the shelf one box caught his eye in particular. Without thinking Morgan grabbed the retangular box, it was small but long in length. The wheels in Morgan’s mind turned with all the possibilities that could lie inside the cardboard container; a wine bottle, a cool poster, a replica dagger. He couldn't take it anymore, the suspense was overwhelming him. He opened it, but what he found was not at all what he expected...

“Hey Organ, you want some leftover pizz-.“ Chuck entered the room, nearly dropping the plate he held once he saw what Morgan was holding in his hand.

“Dude, is this a... a Vibrator?” Morgan glanced at Chuck, clearly wanting an answer.

“Uh, um no... well, yeah... I-I mean, it’s not mine!” Chuck stammered trying to find a good excuse for what Morgan had found. “It’s... It’s Ellie’s! Yeah, yeah...” He scoffed. “Why would I have a, vibe-.“ He trailed off blushing.

Morgan’s look of disbelief faded and was soon replaced with a smirk. “Oh! Nice! I knew she was a naughty girl...” But his smile soon faded. “But, what’s it doing inside your room?” Morgan may be a little clueless at times but he wasn’t stupid.

Chuck looked up in concern at the question. “Um...” He thought. “It’s… it's for her birthday.” He shook his head in approval at his own answer.

“But dude, Ellie’s birthday is still like five mouths away.” Of course he would know that, he knew more about Ellie than she knew about herself.

“They where on sale okay, now put it back!” Chuck attempted to grab the vibrator from Morgan’s hands, but Morgan quickly moved away from Chuck’s grasp and hid the long blue dildo behind his back.

“Oh no. See, I don’t believe you. I think you’re hiding something Mr. Bartowski, and whatever that something is, I want to know.” Morgan said his expression softening.

Chuck began to laugh nervously. “What, what are you talking about? I’m, I’m not hiding anything, what are you insane, that’s crazy talk.” But Morgan simply gazed at Chuck earnestly which made Chuck’s smile fade. “You’re not gonna let this go are you?” Chuck asked a little disgusted as Morgan nodded his head. Chuck sighed, finally giving in. “Okay fine, I’ll tell you. But only if you promise, not to tell anyone else.”

“My lips are sealed my good pal.” Morgan tossed the vibrator to Chuck and sat down on the side of the bed. Chuck did the same sitting next to Morgan.

Chuck took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to say. “It’s… from Bryce.” Chuck said looking at Morgan trying to read his expression.

“W-what do you mean?” Morgan gave a nervous chuckle. Chuck didn’t say anything and gave his friend and co-worker a long knowing look, and a few second later saw the epiphany finally hit Morgan. “Wait. Are you saying, that you and Bryce... back in collage... you two where...?” Chuck simply nodded his head at Morgan solemnly. “Oh... Oh wow! I... I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay buddy, nobody does. You’re the first person I’ve told actually.” Chuck said placing a hand on Morgan’s shoulder.

Morgan could hardly believe what Chuck was telling him. He had so many questions he wanted to ask, but at the same time he didn’t want them answered in fear of what Chuck might say, but the curiosity was too much for him. “But why did he give that to you?”

“It was a 'parting gift', for when I left Stanford. He did well playing it off like it was a joke so the others wouldn't get on our case, but… we both knew what it really ment.”

“Yeah but... If you two where together, why did he get you kicked out?” Morgan asked.

Chuck knew the answer, but telling Morgan would compromise his cover. “It’s complicated.”

“Whatever. I‘m just still blown away at how I could never tell you were, well…gay. I mean, you have got to be the best straight-actor I've ever seen to get a chick like Sarah. Unless, it's because you’re gay she's with you, you know how all these gay guys always seem to have chick friends. Maybe you could teach me a thing or two? And maybe we coul-.”

“Morgan, Morgan. As much as I’d love to help you pick up chicks for, whatever reason, and no matter how glad I am that you’re not freaking out about this and taking it surprisingly well, I can’t help you. Collage was a long time ago, I may have had a thing for Bryce, but I don’t anymore.” Chuck lied to himself. “I don’t even use this thing anymore.”

“Ah! So you have used it.” Morgan smiled tauntingly, but it soon faded at the though of his supposedly straight friend actually using such a device.

“You’re grossed out now aren’t you?”

“No, no. It’s just... new, is all.” Morgan swallowed nervously as he stared out the window, suddenly wanting to leave. “So...?”

Chuck could sense the tension growing between them, and he was sure that Morgan didn’t feel comfortable staying anymore. “I can handle the rest from here if you want to head out.” Chuck said getting up from the bed.

“What? No. It’s okay really, I’ll stay. I mean I did help make this mess in the first place, I should help clean it up, right? Referring to the literal mess not the whole coming out thing, I eh...” Morgan blushed in embarrassment from his own comment.

“Dude its okay seriously, I’m just gonna reorganize the rest of the stuff so I have more room, I don't need to go through anything else.” Chuck said putting the black vibrator back into the box and placing it in the same place where Morgan had found it.

“Are you sure now?”

“Yeah.” Chuck looked around one last time and saw the old Nintendo again. “Here.” He handed the dusty consol to Morgan. “You can have it as a thank you, for keeping my secret.”

“Oh man! Are you serious!? Than-“ But as Morgan moved forward to grab the consol Chuck pulled it away.

“But only if you promise not to tell.”

“I promise.” Morgan put the Nintendo back in the box with all its cords and games and headed out his Morgan door (the window)...

***

As night fell, Chuck had finally finished putting away all the boxes and clothes and was now lying on his bed relaxing, until his phone rang. He picked it up from the nightstand and checked the screen to see who was calling and saw it was Casey.

“Let me guess, another mission?” Chuck answered.

“No, I just wanted to tell you that I’m not promising you anything Bartowski.”

“What are you talking about Casey?” Chuck said sitting up.

“I’m talking about your little confession with your little friend.”

“What! How did yo-“ Chuck jolted out of bed and began to pace around the room in disbelief.

“Remember, you’re room is under constant surveillance moron.”

This was the single most mortifying moment in Chuck’s life. How could he have forgotten about the bugs in his room? “Casey... I can explain-“

“Save it Chuck, we need you over here now!” Casey laughed in his throat. “I guess Agent Walker wasn’t the only one who fell for Bryce’s charm.”

“Wait, wait! Casey, please don’t tell Sarah! CASEY!” Chuck screamed at the receiver, but Casey had already hung up.

Chuck sat back down on the bed now more humiliated than ever. Things couldn’t possibly get any worse...


End file.
